


Beast's Heart

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Vampire Diaries/Originals [4]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaus in Wolf Form, Werewolf Curse, Werewolves, Witches, baby hope, baby hope is here though, elijah is a sir, hope isnt grown up yet, ill tag as i go - Freeform, im obsessed wiht klaus in his wolf, just read it, klaus as a wolf, klaus is king, klaus is stuck in his wolf form, klaus wolf, no caroline, no caroline in this story, no hayley, sorry - Freeform, ugh i ahte tagging, when are witches not trying to kill him seriously, young hope, young werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: When yet another group of witches attempts to slay the orginal hybrid, something goes wrong in the spell and he's caught in his wolf form. Hundreds of miles from where he needs to be and no way to change back, Klaus slowly wanders back towards his kingdom. But a storm rages and he's caught in a spot, with no way out by himself. She saves him, and he in turn watches how she tames the wild beasts of the jungle and savanah with her soft words and submissive behaviour. Strange woman, indeed.





	1. Chapter 1

Wind rattled the wired chain link fences, a tiger roared and across the path a black panther hobbled on three legs as it paced back and forth. The growling of a timber wolf turned into a melancholy howl as the wind picked up. Dark hair pulled from a tight braid and brown eyes looked to the skies and trees, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as the sky darkened for a few moments, then it was calm again. The tiger stopped snarling, the panther stopped its pacing and the wolf ceased it howls. 

Tessa glanced around, finding nothing amiss, the feeling of foreboding was gone and the scruff on her dogs neck was no longer standing on end. Jack the cattle dog simply stared out to the wood line surrounding the fences and cabin for long moments until he broke from his frozen state and looked up at the human woman by his side. 

The dark haired woman looked around and put it all as a sign of the oncoming rain storm that was due the next few days. Chalked it up to the weather always being a little strange here in Georgia during the rainy spring. Her hands slipped the chunks of meat through the fences, feeding the animals that reside in her small sanctuary. The tiger that was recently rescued from a torturous life living with the circus, the panther recovering from a broken leg and the timber wolf nearly finished recuperating from an illegal poisoning from some campers by form of antifreeze covered meat. 

With everyone fed, she and Jack walked once more through the paths and checked every cage door, lock and chain before returning back to the small cabin. The sun set and the wind picked back up, through the torrents of pounding drops and the cry of the wind, Tessa paused as a lone howl cried through the noise of the storm. The hair on her arm stood up, Jack growled low in his throat and the electric flickered as the storm raged. Tessa, locked the door once more and made sure the flashlight was close at hand in case the power was cut off. 

"Just the storm, Jack, it'll pass by morning." Though that chill never left her spine no matter how many blankets she piled on top of her bed during the cold night as rain pelted down. Jack snuggled to her side, his black ears alert and eyes always one blink from being wide open.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus' every bone hurt, every muscled felt over strained and every joint stretched to the max. The witches, they'd gone against him, again, this time with something stronger, something more ancient, something his mother would have known. That's his only explanation he can figure up, that his mother was controlling witches again. Hellbent on destroying him and his siblings, killing off the vampire menace of the world. 

But something had gone wrong, he'd felt insurmountable pain like never before, akin to forcing himself to break his bones multiple times all at once for hours on end. He felt so exhausted, so blindingly tired. The witches were confused, their pitch of voice all he could make out as the ringing in his head was so very loud and as he shook his head to clear it, he found he was standing on four legs. Not two. 

Instead of words that wanted to flow from his mouth a vicious snarl broke free of his fanged teeth. The witches fled, most of them anyways. Of the ten that used the spell, four escaped, the rest were bleeding out as Klaus stumbled back and tried to still clear the ringing from his head. Blood coated his maw and a fear crept up in him like never before. 

His body wouldn't shift back. He'd thought, maybe in his pain, that his wolf form had come forward as a way of protection by instinct. But now, as he stood frozen, he could not make himself switch back. The call of the split, that string inside him that was a constant reminder of his hybrid self, was gone. 

On shaking legs Klaus searched the clearing for the remnants of his clothing, but the cell phone he was so desperately searching for was shattered with the force of the spell, and so useless even if he had a way of using the device. Klaus searched his surroundings, he'd flitted here by vampire speed and while he was fast in this form, he was very far from the car he'd parked.

He scoffed, a huffing bark from his maw as his haunches plopped to the ground and he stared at the bleeding out bodies of the witches whod done this to him. He had no other choice but to walk, in this form he was deadly yes and could protect himself, however it would be quite difficult to get back to Elijah like this. 

So as the wind picked back up and the rain started to fall, Klaus Mikaelson, original hybrid, started to walk through the mountain ranges and hills. Hoping this would wear off at some point and he'd be back to a fully functioning human like body again.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Howling, waking up to howling was usually not a good thing. Tessa roused from her sleep, panic setting into her spine and she bolted from bed. Jack barking at her side as the door was flung open, her boots barely slipped on, the edges of her sleep pants dragging in the mud as she slipped and slid on the wet ground. Her first reaction was to check on the timber wolf, yet he sat in the wet grass, watching the tree line with the ridge of hair along his spine standing up. Silent.

Catching her breath, Tessa froze as another howl ripped though the air. "Jack, come." With that command the cattle dog stuck to her side like glue as she ran through the worn path and into the tree line. She knew the sound of a wounded animal by heart, of every predator from every animal she'd rehabilitated the past six years here. 

Branches crunched under her feet, boots sliding in mud and she was right and truly filthy but she couldn't stop now. Another howl was sounded and she turned eastward, hands scraping on a thin tree as she grabbed it to change her direction. Jack topped a small knoll and his head lowered, low growl slipping from his bared fangs. 

"Easy boy, heel." And even though the dog wanted nothing more than to attack or run, he stayed put and stood on trembling limbs ready to bolt if needed or ordered. 

Tessa caught her breath and took in her surroundings. The knoll led into a tiny valley, usually a small pond was here, sharp ground on all sides to it. But the storm had loosened some small trees, their roots no longer strong and creating a small mud slide to fill up the pond. Mud and roots were everywhere and Tess searched with her eyes for the thing that was making Jack still snarl under his breath. 

There, a pile of brush, rustling and the sound of a soft whimper had Tessa moving around the mud pit, Jack at her leg as she moved. A wolf was laying there, it's hind legs caught under a large oak limb and stuck in the mud on either side. The mud around it was scratched and pawed at as though he'd been trying to get out but couldn't accomplish it on his own. He'd die, if Tessa didn't get him out soon. 

"Shoot, shoot, shoot, okay, okay." Tessa had dealt with these types of situations before on occasion. A wild animal trapped and desperate for escape was a dangerous thing, but she couldn't let it die or hurt itself either. 

Calming her features she slowly crept toward the wolf. It's pelt was matted with mud and leaves, her movements slow as the wolf noticed her finally. A deep warning snarl rose a chill up her spine, it was so much deeper and harsher than that of the timber wolves she usually worked with. But she only paused enough for the snarling to stop before she continued on her path. 

She was close now, a yard or more away but far enough that a snapping jaw wouldn't bite into her arm. "Easy now." The wolf's large head whipped around and another low growl came from its lips, it didn't snap at her as she slowly inched forward, avoiding eye contact so not to challenge the beast she took in the situation now she was close. 

The limb was weighing down on the wolfs back legs, his entire hind end caught and sunk into the mud. Furrowing her brow she inched closer once more, focusing her gaze on the mud. It's legs didn't seem broken, it would be screaming more and more with all that weight on its shattered bones if it was. The mud was thick but sloshed in this spot and she had a small sigh of relief, it was trying to kick its back legs but just couldn't get any leverage in the sloppy muck under it. 

"Okay, I'm gonna get you out of here." She slowly backed away from the panting wolf, its jaws hung open and it panted, it had been trying to free itself for awhile now she assumed. "Okay, okay... rope, I need rope.." Jack at her heels, Tessa ran through the slippery undergrowth again back to the small shed by the cabin. Her hands finding coil of hiking rope and a cluster of clip hooks. The tiger was pacing at the fence, watching her run back into the woods. 

The wolf was laying in the muck, as if it could leave from its spot, however it was no longer desperately trying to escape, simply catching its breath and watching as Tessa burst from the trees and slid in the muck. Her haste making her movements slip on the mud and grass as she tied knots and looped rope around the tree limb that was pressing down on the wolf. 

"Okay, please work..." She gave the wolf a glance, its ears perked and head turned as it looked from the rope in her hands to the limb and the opposite tree she'd knotted the rope to. Tessa blinked at the wolf, it had nodded to her... 

Shaking her thoughts she gripped the rope tight, Jack came to her side and bit into the woven fiber a foot before her hand, ears laid back and ready to assist. He was trained for this, he knew what to do. "Ready boy?" Jack huffed from his teeth clamped over the rope and she grunted, heaved as her feet slid in the mud. But she grabbed a tree root in the heel of her boot and heaved once more. The limb started to lift off the wolf and the animal was scrambling and clawing to get itself from the mud pit while Tessa held onto the limb with all her strength. 

"Come on!" Her strength was waning and she struggled to hold the limb up, Jack was snarling and tugging with all his might, teeth dug into the rope. The wolf was clawing, kicking, sliding out of the mud. Tess nearly shrieked, she'd seen a flash of teeth and tongue but instead of the animal snapping into her leg, it grabbed hold of the ankle of her boot, and pulled itself the rest of the way from the pit of mud. "Jack release, " as Jack let go so did she, the limb fell back with a sharp smack into the mud and Tessa dropped to a knee, gasping for breath. 

The wolf was freed, and otherwise unharmed, though exhausted as it stood on trembling legs a few feet from her. She stayed where she was, letting the wolf catch its breath and hopefully vanish into the woods or wherever it came from. It was huge, as Tessa sat sat on her thighs, the wolfs shoulders were a foot taller then her, Jesus Christ. 

Jack heeled, lowered his head and crawled on his belly to be between Tessa and the wolf, her hand in his scruff to grab his collar should the smaller canine think the wolf was going to attack and Jack snapped. The wolf would kill Jack in one bite. Tessa kept her gaze fixated on the wolf's mud covered chest, knowing a look in its eyes was challenge. She'd saved its life, now she needed to protect her own. 

Paws moved and its chest was in her vision, then a dark dirty snout. Tessa nearly held her breath, the snout was snuffling at her hair, a deep breath pushed it from her face and she reeled back in surprise only to finally meet the gaze of the animal she saved. 

Its eyes were blue. A mixture of deep ocean blue mixed with the rich green of pines in the mountains. They blinked at her, a thank you maybe? Its snout pressed into her shoulder for a moment before it turned and slowly walked away, tail quickly vanishing into the trees and Tessa released her breath. Jack relaxed and finally went to panting at her side


	4. Chapter 4

Several days passed and Tessa would occasionally glance at the tree line, but no animals larger than a fox or rabbit passed into the worn dirt pathways of her small rehabilitation property. The rope was placed into the shed and her routine otherwise returned to normal. There was seven am feedings, a checkup on the panther's healing leg, and then Jack would be put in the house so Tessa could teach the tiger to human touch didn't need to always be feared. Touch that wasn't whips and cattle prods urging into fiery hoops and tricks

Every day before lunch, Tessa would go out to the chain linked fence holding the giant cat inside, and she would step into the space claimed by the tiger. The cat used to outright pounce at her, trying to show this was its space, but Tessa needed to teach to coexist, in as gently a way as possible. So the dark haired woman steps into the cage, locks it behind her, sets a bamboo mat down on the grass, and does yoga for an hour. 

She doesn't make a sound, a noise, and she doesn't even acknowledge that the six hundred pound tiger with three inch claws is even there with her. She does each pose with calm mind, breathes through the particularly difficult ones, and all the while the tiger lays on the rock yards from her, watching. Every day the tiger gets closer and finally, as Tessa is in a backwards bow, hands and feet to the ground and stomach pointed into the air. The tiger pushes at her hips with its huge head, a deep rumbling purr in is throat. 

"Good girl.." Tessa murmurs, falling to the ground she lets the tiger baby her, pushing at her with its head and shoulder. Pawing gently to hold her close to its neck as it rumbled deeply, its tail flicking back and forth softly at the grass. Its wide tongue licking at her bared shoulder and neck. 

Tessa took it all in stride. Calmly accepting the nurturing way the tiger was babying her. This one had been bred multiple times while living with the circus, everytime its cubs were old enough to be off her milk, they ere ripped from the mother and sold on the black market, just for this tiger to be bred again. So Tessa let the tiger baby her, let her hold something and bathe something that was here and wasn't ripped from its paws. 

When the tiger was finished lapping lazily at the exposed flesh of Tessa's left arm, did the woman nuzzle back into the tigers wide maw and then leave the enclosure. The tiger was happy, sated in its emotions and calm. It wouldn't be much longer and this one could be returned to a zoo or hopefully released into a nature preserve, Tessa could only hope. Her rehab only went so far, and some couldn't handle the reality of fending for themselves. 

Her fingertips petted the panther as she passed, yipped back at the timber wolf in its caged space as she made her way toward the cabin. Her feet slowed and she stopped, across the graveled road of her long drive, passed the jeep and into the line of brush and trees, there was a head of a deep russet wolf staring at her. Tessa didn't move, those eyes, blue green, staring at her from the leaves, hidden in shadows. 

Slowly she sat the bamboo mat down and curled up her legs, watching the wolf like he was watching her and she knew its gender now that it wasn't covered in thick layers of mud and muck. She sat there, staring at the first bend in its front legs, watching but not meeting its gaze. Animals, were strange. They acted in strange ways, Tessa had studied and experienced enough to know that this wolf wanted to watch her. So she let it. 

Minutes passed and the wolf backed up, shadows consuming it as it walked back into the woods and Tessa just picked up her mat and went inside. Maybe she left a thick cut of steak out on the step that night, and maybe it was gone in the morning. Tessa wasn't going to tell her colleagues about this wolf.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus paced behind the trees. The sun had set hours ago, the lights in the cabin having been turned off just awhile now and Klaus hadn't stopped his pacing. His minor injuries had healed hours after the woman had helped him from the mud pit, yet he lingered about the property. She intrigued him, a woman as petite as she, helping a wild animal that could and would kill her in an instant. She was fearless, or craved the thrill, whatever it was, it entranced the hybrid. 

He'd stayed for over a week now, watched as every morning she fed her charges, the beasts triple her weight, then practiced movements in the enclosure of the tiger. How she'd giggled as the giant cat had licked at her arm and neck, the most vulnerable part of her body. As if the striped animal was nothing more than an over sized and overfed house cat. 

Fearless, brave. Klaus growled and his lean body thumped to the grass beneath him as he watched the cabin through the night. He was stuck in this form, had tried and failed hundreds of times in the past days to call on the shift but to no avail, it never happened. 

His eyes glanced upwards to the gaps in the limbs and leaves, the moon was nearly half full. In his days of wandering and running he'd come to several conclusions at what the witches had done to him. One, they'd tried to bind him in this form for eternity. Two, they'd tried to kill him and this form had come to the forefront as protection of his self and now he was stuck, in a sort of similar way that the bayou wolves had been cursed to their wolf forms and would return to human form on the night of the full moon. Klaus hoped the full moon would give him a chance to change back, to call his brother. 

Ears perked he turned his head to the cabin through the trees. The door had opened and the dark haired woman stood in the darkened doorway for several moments, her eyes watching the tree line. Klaus kept still, watching intently as she bent down and then closed the door behind her. Moments passed and Klaus meandered over to the steps. A thick cut of meat was sat on the brown paper, unwrapped, like you'd receive from a butcher. He smirked a wolfish smile and grabbed it in his jaws, hybrid or not, hunting in these woods was scarce with the presence of not only him but the other predators she kept here. Free food and all that.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Tessa sipped her morning coffee, curled under a thick native american styled blanket, eyes cast toward the window as she watched the sun rise gently over the trees. The walls were covered in hand made objects, some old and some many generations old. Dream catchers and beaded decorations, all of her grandfather's culture she adored so much. The arrows set delicately on the walls were handmade and decades old, the bow was her great grandfather's and was hung with pride by the headdress of her ancestors. Neatly dusted every other day and looked on with prideful eyes. 

She bared the resemblance of her lineage, but not enough for anyone to actually suggest it unless they knew. The sharp line of her nose, the curving jaws, high cheekbones and narrowed eyes. Hair that shone in the sun with waves down her back. For all intents and purposes, she would take the 'exotic' look that she was classified as, then anything else people came up with. The tiger was growing restless, wanting its morning meal and the timber wolf was pacing at the north side of its enclosure. Tessa smiled and patted Jack's head, her ever faithful companion.

"Breakfast time, Jack." The heeler barked and spun in circles as she filled his bowl, leaving him to eat in peace as she took the animals their cuts from the fridge. 

The tiger ate slowly, savoring every bite and even playing with its food some mornings. The wolf scarfed it all down and wondered why it was still hungry moments after eating, it never fully chewed its food and the panther cried out a hunting snarl as it pounced and chewed through the red meat, its mending leg sticking out awkwardly from its splint. 

Tessa smiled watching them, her eyes roaming randomly over the enclosures until she paused, her breath caught. The wolf was back. It was sitting there just outside the tree line, watching her. The other animals only paused a moment before going back to their meals. 

With slower movements then usual, Tessa moved back to the cabin, keeping Jack inside as she grabbed another slab of meat and back out the door, making sure her dog stayed inside the safety of the walls. The wolf was still there, though a few feet closer then when she had left. Its eyes were watching her intently, blinking slowly as she moved toward him. 

Tessa hadn't seen a wolf so calm, any animal so calm, as the one across her yard right now. Its ears flicked to the other sounds around, the birds rustling through the limbs. Her hands were steady as she held the dripping bloody chop. She wouldn't going to throw it at the wolf. So at the edge of the grass, her legs folded underneath her and she sat, the meat in her hand and she waited. 

Almost immediately the wolf stood and walked over to her. Its movements deliberate and powerful, as if he was much heavier and stronger than he looked. A normal person should be scared out of their wits end, should be hiding or screaming or even looking for some sort of weapon. But Tessa just sat, calm as ever as she waited for the wolf to approach her.

 


	7. Chapter 7

She was a strange human, sitting down, offering him food. Watching him with calmness instead of fear, obviously she had no idea of what he truly was, however even in this form he was formidable. Yet here she sat, cross legged and holding out a slab of meat dripping blood down her forearm like it was rainwater. 

He came very close to her, listened with his hearing as her heart sped up yet she didn't tense and showed no fear. He was feet from her, towering over her as she sat on the grass and he stood, eyes locked on one another. Klaus inched closer once more, lowered his muzzle level with the meat in her hand. And snapped at it. Ripping it from her grasp so quickly she had no choice but to intake a sharp breath and fall back onto her hands as he chewed and swallowed the meat near whole. 

Klaus slowly stood over her, forcing the woman to nearly lay on her back with wide eyes as he stared down at her. A low growl erupted from his throat, he assumed she would cry out, scream, even kick out at him. Yet she did something that caught the hybrid very much off guard. 

The woman heard his growl, and threw her head back, baring the entire expanse of her throat and going absolutely limp beneath him. The very stance of submission. Klaus would be lying to himself if it didn't surprise him more than anything had in a very long time. He had been planning on scaring her, seeing how far he could go before she broke into fear, yet she never truly feared, she just went with it. 

Klaus smirked though she couldn't see it, this human was fascinating. Deciding to go one step further, he let out another deep snarl, letting his jaws open and hot breath to spread over her neck. He saw the slightest flicker of her fingers digging into the grass beside her hips but that was all. Klaus lunged, snapping his teeth into her neck, harsh enough to more than likely, yup, there was a few drops of blood trailing down his teeth and onto his tongue. Not harsh enough to actually cause her deathly harm, just to scare. 

And Klaus found what he had been looking for, that sharp scent of fear wafted up to his nose from her skin. The fingers that had dug into the earth were now tangled desperately into the grasses but she kept as still as ever. Interesting indeed. 

Klaus released her, stepped back from her form as she stayed in that same position, eyes clamped shut and one starting to peek open as he turned his back and stalked back into the tree line. He stayed out of her line of sight, listening as she took a shuddering breath and sat there for nearly an hour, body prone to the ground and still revealing the column of her throat. Thinking he'd come back. 

Finally she sat up, the sun high in the sky signalling noon and she walked, backwards, back to the cabin. Once the door was shut he could hear her gasping for breath and the scent of fear grew stronger for a moment before it started to dissipate entirely. Klaus licked his lips, finding the sweet taste of her blood slide down his throat, though he felt no hunger for blood since his vampire side was sealed off, he could still appreciate a drop or more from a meal.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Tessa sat, her back against the door and Jack whimpering at her side as she collected herself. That had been, exhilarating. She hadn't been entirely scared when he'd walked over to her. She'd had that happen several times with the big cats and a few wolves she'd worked with. But this one, this one had actually lunged for her, but... he'd hesitated. 

It hadn't been an instant reaction, she'd counted four heartbeats before he'd latched to her throat, and held her for nearly a minute before releasing her and leaving. She'd never had that happen before, and it was very, very odd behavior. 

Jack's whimpering had her sighing and shushing the dog, standing to make her way into the bathroom. There was blood on the collar of her shirt, the wolf's teeth had punctured the delicate skin of her throat in more than a few places but they were small and had already stopped bleeding. Her hair was disheveled and eye still a bit wide but she was otherwise unharmed. A soft chuckle slipped from her throat and she sighed, leaning her hands on the sink as she started the warm water and grabbed a wash cloth. 

"I'm one crazy girl jack." The pointed eared dog only huffed and pawed at her leg, asking if she was okay. She patted the dogs head with one hand as the other wiped the blood from her neck, shaking her head Tessa changed her shirt and resumed her usual routine. There was nothing for her to do and she wouldn't anyways, the ways of beasts were far different form those of man, her grandfather had taught her that.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Klaus watched her more closely the next morning, she hadn't left a meal outside this time the night before. However, now she sat on the edge of the grass, cross legged and another bite of meat in her hand. Waiting, watching the treeline as if she expected him. He decides to humor the woman, he had nothing else to do as he waited for the moon to reach it apex. 

So he came from the trees, standing on the edge of shadows as the sun started its rounds from the east to the west. Her posture straightened and she tilted her head to the side. The marks from his teeth the day before were healing slowly, bruising in places he'd held a bit too tightly, yet she paid them no mind, didn't even try to hide them. 

"Hey, big guy." Her voice sounded a bit breathless and Klaus preened at the sound of it, his neck and head held prideful as he walked toward her. Every step his paws widened to grip at the grass.   
Klaus stared at the meat before her for a moment before ignoring it and moving his eyes to her. Her hand still offering the food to him. Klaus' paw moved with precise dexterity as he pushed it from her hands. He didn't want it, the deer he'd hunted early this morning was fine enough for him to last most of the day. 

"Not hungry?" The tiger roared in its enclosure and Klaus' head whipped to the right with a howl of his own, silencing the beast with his alphas powerful tone. The woman gasped, leaned back on her hands almost exactly like she had yesterday. His large head swiveled to her and she stilled once more, he could see the line of her throat move as she swallowed thickly. 

Oh how he wished he could speak, this was too much fun. He sat back on his haunches, leveled his head even with her own and stared back at her, unblinking. Using his advanced mind in this body to rattle her, and it was working. He knew animals didn't act this way unless there was a something ethereal or supernatural at work. 

"You are... something else." She watched him, he watched her, a silent staring match where blinking didn't mean you lost. Klaus finally huffed out through his lips, startling her out of her trance and she clutched a hand to her chest and breathed out a soft puff of air. 

Klaus stood, moving to slowly circle the girl. Poking her with his snout whenever and wherever it would get a rise from her. The back of her neck, the soft ticklish spot on the back side of her underarm, the low strip of bare skin showing beneath her shirt above her waistband. He kept poking and prodding, annoying the human before settling back into his spot from a moment before. 

To be honest he had an idea. He'd grown tired of sleeping out doors for days now, and there were still over two weeks till the next full moon. This human, fearless as she may be, could possibly help with that. If he seemed domesticated enough, she may very well let him inside her small home. The dog he could deal with, with a little alpha voice the small dog should heel. 

Laying down on his belly, Klaus faced the woman once more. He knew he was large, even for a wolf. So when he lays on the grass, he's shoulder to shoulder with the petite woman with dark hair and dark eyes. He just lays there for a few moments, watches as she relaxes her tensed shoulders before he reaches out and picks up the meat with his teeth, chomping, chewing and swallowing. The long length of his tail thumping gently against the grasses for good measure. 

Her brow furrows yet she stays where she is, watching him eat then as he turns to glance about as if bored yet still laying in front of her. He was acting just like Jack in some aspects. "What are you..." She whispers and the wolf looks to her, its lips move a sort of grin on its maw and she shudders for a moment.

 


	10. Chapter 10

The wolf follows her. All. Day. Long. As i int follows her as she feeds the other animals, sits on its hind legs as she pulls weeds from her small flower garden on one side of the cabin. It even leaves her dog alone once she released Jack from inside the house. It even stood outside the tigers enclosure as she did her daily yoga routine. 

It was distracting. It was weird. It was extraordinary. It was freaking her out, just a wee bit. This giant wolf of russet almost black color, with very unusual eyes was following her around no different than her faithful cattle dog Jack. Something like this she should report, she should call her colleagues and have video footage of how this animal was behaving. 

She just didn't want to. This was something happening that was rare and probably something having to do with global warming and the boom of humans moving into the territory of wild predators, forcing them into strange behaviors or something really weird or stupid. But Tessa didn't want anyone to know about it. 

When dusk came and Tessa opened the door to her cabin, the wolf pushed himself into the doorway. "Whoa there big guy.." She tried to gently press her hip into him, maybe push him back out the door. But the sheer strength of the animal was staggering and he didn't budge. Just would not move back from his spot. 

"You can't be serious..." The wolf only let himself inside and sat in the middle of her small living room, making himself quite at home on he rug covered floor as she stood in the doorway.   
"I've lost my mind.." She shrugged her shoulders and closed the door, leaving her alone in her cabin with her dog and a wolf three times the normal size.

 


	11. Chapter 11

His eyes tracked her movements and when not watching her he looked over the rooms that were her small home. And it was small, a large room consisted of the kitchen and living room, to the left was the door to her bedroom where she barely had room to walk around her bed and one more door led into the surprising moderate sized bathroom. 

The blue and black colored dog watched him, but stayed in the small pet bed by the television stand, he'd only growled once but then nothing else. Klaus' alpha influence was very heavy on the medium sized male dog, enough so that it didn't react much as Klaus inspected its territory and came near its human. Good, Klaus didn't want to deal with it if it was going to bark and challenge him every second. 

Klaus made himself at home in front of the small love-seat couch, seeing it was too small for his larger frame and huffing out his frustrations from that. This form was powerful, though a bit awkward at times. He'd never been his wolf for this long before and could see why the bayou wolves looked so haggard when they shifted back to human that one night a month. Living as an animal was fairly rough. He felt a layer of grime on his skin beneath his pelt and it irritated him somewhat, that feeling of being unclean. Though there was nothing he could do about it, seeing as he didn't figure he could convince the human to give him a bath without a voice of his own. 

The woman sat down on the floor across from him, crossing her legs under herself, elbows on knees and chin in her hands as she stares at him. Dark eyes watch him, the color of molten chocolate speckled with golden dots about the iris. His ear twitched a tiny bit and he saw her gaze flicker to his every move, not waiting for an attack just observing him. He flicked the tip of his tail, twitched the other ear, winked one of his eyes and watched as she tracked every movement. Klaus wanted to chuckle, the enjoyment she had from watching him was entertaining to see unfold. 

"I'm Tessa.." She spoke and waited for some sort of reply before groaning and wiping over her face. "I'm crazy..." 

Klaus humored her, letting out a soft woof as an answer, his wolfs voice deep and almost growling even if he was trying to be soft. He didn't ant to actually scare the woman just yet. 

"What should I call you?" Klaus couldn't answer, he was humored, wondering what sort of cliche pet name she would bestow on him. She looked him over once more, he was large, russet colored in places and near pitch black in others. His eyes were too human like and intelligent for some random name like they usually gave to wild animals that were half domesticated. 

"Hmmm," her eyes traveled over the decorated walls of her small home and she was silent in thought for long minutes. The wolf sat prideful, Klaus was prideful, he knew he was handsome as a human and knew his wolf was fine to look at as well. He may have been a bit shorter than his brothers however it didn't diminish his obvious strength and regal posture. 

"King." Tessa straightened her back some and nodded. "I'll call you King, since you made yourself right at home." Klaus was surprised, he was a king, so the name made absolute sense. He let her know he liked it, woofing out softly and thumping his tail against the couch leg behind him. "You like that?" He raised an eyebrow as much as a wolf could and remained silent after that. 

Tessa shrugged and stood from the floor, glancing back at the wolf sat on her worn rugs, its eyes following her closely as she went about making herself dinner. Feeding Jack a scoop of dog food, her hands held the chuck of meat for the wolf. He was suddenly at her side, its shoulder almost higher than her hip, muzzle snuffling at her wrist. "Hungry?" Not really, but he wanted her trust. So rolling his eyes Klaus sat and waited for her to hand him the slab of beef, tongue licking up the blood from her wrist.

 


	12. Chapter 12

The full moon was two days away. Klaus had spent his time following Tessa about the small property, finding out more and more about her as she spoke to him as if he had been human. She was a chatterbox some days and utterly silent others. Tessa was on her own out here with her dog Jack, and here was the hills and mountains of Georgia. A small plot of land in the valleys that was designated as a small rehabilitation sanctuary for abused exotic animals like cats, bears and wolves. 

She was gentle with beasts five times her size and weight, letting the tiger purr and nip and paw at her as if she were its cub and it was playing with her instead of its meal. Klaus watched raptly, he'd never seen such an anomaly. So calm as she petted an injured panther, laughing as a timber wolf licked her cheek and chased her about its enclosure. She knew the dangers, yet accepted them instead of avoiding them. This strange human. 

He glanced to the darkening sky, a couple more days and the moon would be full. Klaus couldn't feel a pull like usual, to shift and run under the beams at night. It was unsettling and further irritated the hybrid in wolf form, he paced about as Tessa fed her charges for the evening. She noticed, like she noticed the little things humans avoided or didn't understand. Watched him as he glanced to the east where the moon was just peeking out, the sun on the opposite skyline setting into its yellows and oranges. Her footsteps stopped nearby and she sat on the ground, waiting him out. 

Klaus found her presence calmed him and his pacing slowed until he was standing by her, both of them watching the sun set to the their right and the moon approach from the left. He sat on his haunches and lowered himself till he was laying on his belly, watching the middle of the sky as it shifting from dusk to night. Nearly an hour passed and the moon was now up, it was nearly fully dark and he felt soothed by the quiet. He stood, nosing her shoulder and pushing gently with his strength so she'd get up. 

"Yes, your majesty." She smiled and stood, her hand wound into the scruff at the back of his neck and Klaus may have purred gently at the soft contact, but he'd never admit it. Tessa fed him, grumbled when he leaped onto her bed and made himself at home on one side of it and soon drifted to sleep. 

Klaus watched her sleep soundly for an hour or more, she was entirely calm. Her dreams were gentle and her breathing even, the girl simply didn't have a single care in the world. Her life consisted of helping animals no one wanted or cared about, releasing them back into habitats they had been ripped from as infants. Her demeanor was calm and her scent said the same.   
Until the phone rang the next morning. Klaus hadn't even seen the corded device, nearly hidden by the hanging coats by the door. A landline. It was early, Tess hadn't woken yet and Klaus sat up from the bed, dropping down to follow her as she scrambled sleepily to answer the old time ring. 

"Hello?.." Klaus noticed the change in demeanor, the stillness coming over her. And for the first time, fear crept into her scent, bitter and tangy. Klaus focused, listening to the garbled sounds from the other line as it spoke to her. 

`Thought you could hide from me? Told you I'd find you...won't get away with putting me in jail...' The line clicked and Tessa barely got the phone back in its cradle before she sunk to the floor. Jack, the heeler, leaped up and sat by her side, licking at her face and whimpering softly to sooth the woman who was siting wide eyed and arms wrapped about her knees. 

Confusion clouded Klaus thoughts and he watched for a moment. Someone was after her, but that was all he knew. That and she was terrified of this person. The scent of her was bothering him when it shouldn't, blaming it on his overbearing instincts, Klaus stood and sat at her other side. Holding back a wince as the woman leaned into his side, fingers pulling roughly at his fur as she started to silently cry. His ears laid back and he was tense, but he didn't move from the spot. Not until she had stopped her tears and sat up and away from him. 

"Okay... okay..." She stood, making her way to the small kitchen, her hands shaking as she made the first coffee of the day. It as two hours too early, yet she started her routine and Klaus followed like usual. The wolf nipped at her wrist, licked her arm. The panther nuzzled its head at her hip and the tiger all be tackled her into a cat hug but the smile didn't come back to her face. 

Once the sun had risen she was sitting at the couch, elbows on her knees as she threaded her fingers together in deep thought. Jack the dog sat at her side, silent and watching while Klaus sat on the floor across from her, watching. He knew the look on her face, had seen it in the mirror and on others faces many a times through the years. Determination. A set jaw and clenched teeth, steely gaze. 

Tessa stood and went to the phone, dialing a number from the sticky note taped to the wall. "Hey Glen, it's Tess, yeah I'm good, actually. Something's come up and I have to leave for a few days... Yeah I know it's short notice. Mhmmm, yeah Iknow. Tiger's doing great I think she can be put with some others... Panther's fine too, still healing but it's going smooth. Yeah the wolf great, he can be put in the breeding program I think... Yeah, listen Glen, I need you to come get them. Yeah, today if you could? I know it's short notice... Mhmmm, yes I'm fine Glen promise. I just have something important that's gonna take all my attention and I don't want to neglect them. Thanks Glen, see you in an hour." 

The phone clicked to the cradle and she sighed. Her hands gripping the back of the couch and she collected herself. For the first time, she ignored both Jack and the wolf as she went to her bedroom. Klaus stood in the doorway, watching intently as Tessa stared at a long case she brought from under her bed. Her hands shook before she growled at herself, a low human sounding thing, and opened the case. She loaded the shotgun and moved to the living room, obscured the weapon behind some of the coats on the wall, hiding it from view yet within reach. 

Next there was a knife, he'd seen it hanging on the wall for days now. Thought it nothing but decoration, a trinket or heirloom. But she brushed the dust off and looped the leather strips about her upper thigh and into her belt. Securing it snugly to her form like she had a hundred times before. Tessa pulled on a different coat then her usual hooded sweatshirt, a heavy looking blue jean one that was longer, covered clear down to her thigh almost, keeping the knife out of view. 

She was ready for a fight, and Klaus had no idea what or who it was. Deciding to intervene, hoping she would speak about what was going on. Klaus started crowding her, pushing her back to the couch until she sat with a huff on the furniture. His growl ceased any sort of funny remark she was about to make, and he made sure he did nothing wolf like, letting his eyes and snarls express his questions about the situation. Several moments passed before Tessa tilted her head. 

"What are you..." She whispered softly and shook her head from side to side. Klaus growled once more, stepping that foot closer and baring his fangs. "Easy.." Her chin tilted up and eyes widening but Klaus didn't come any closer and she slowly dropped the submissive baring of her neck.

"King?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes, cursing this spell that had him stuck in this form that was strong but had no way of communicating. It was torturous not being able to say what he wanted, and though she understood that a snarl wasn't always a warning, she didn't understand the words behind it. 

"I need you to stay inside King, please? Please be quiet until Glen is gone.... Please understand me..." Her hands reached out slowly and she gripped the sides of his jaw, as if trying to convey telepathically what she needed him to do for her. 

Klaus snuffed and ripped his head form her hands, laying down on the rug covered floor he grumbled lowly and faced opposite her. He'd be quiet, fine, but it's not like that door stood much of a chance if he really wanted to get out of this cabin. "Thank you..." Tessa whispered and went out the door, leaving Jack and Klaus inside as the sound of a truck and trailer came up the winding drive. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to remind everyone I have no uniform way of writing. Some chapters might be short and others long, it's how it happens. I write in stream of consciousness and this is what happens.

Tess watched the trailer vanish down the drive and waited until she could no longer hear the rumble of the truck pulling it. Her animals were safe, in good hands and she was left alone. The scratch of the cabin door roused her, maybe not alone. Jack bounded outside and ran in circles for several moments to expend his energy while the wolf Tessa had somehow fostered walked about, scenting she supposed. 

The knife felt heavy against her thigh but she refused to take it off. If he found her, it was only a matter of time before he came up that drive. Her heart pounded and she was terrified, the skin on her calf ached with the memory of the burns. A wet nose pushed at her wrist and Tessa was surprised to find the wolf at her side and not Jack. 

"He found me King, but he's not gonna hurt me again... Not again." She whispers and walks back to the cabin, Jack at her heels and she stands in the doorway, patiently waiting for Klaus to come inside. So he does, ears pricked for any sound from outside.  
He'd find out soon enough. Tomorrow night was the full moon.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Wind picked up and howled outside as a storm drew in from the south. Chilled air whirled about the property and Tessa had to pull her hair back from blocking her vision as she walked outside. She'd slept in, or tried to, with having no animals but the wolf and Jack, she didn't need to wake early and do her rounds. Now as the wind picked up she ventured outside to make sure everything was safe and sound, ready for another storm. 

King didn't leave her side, more so then he had since he'd pushed his way into her cabin almost two weeks earlier. He was watching, eyes trained on the tree line and the driveway, ears flicking to every sound she couldn't hear. Even so much as pushing her into the house once dusk started to approach. His hackles raised, instincts pushing him in his actions. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is back baby! sort of!

Fog obscured everything in sight, nothing but the thick grey mass and the occasional dead tree. Tessa was dreaming, she was confused yet she kept walking through the fog. She could be going in circles or she could be not moving at all, this was a dream after all. But soon the fog thinned some and she felt a presence at her side. King. He was walking by her side, stalking. His steps hushed and paws leaving no prints behind in the soft grass beneath their feet, head held high and proud beside her, coming to her shoulder as she stood beside him. He was huge. 

Slowly the fog started to float downwards till it was a scant few inches above the grass and leaves. The trees surrounding them unchanging, dead and brittle. As Tessa turned back to King, the wolf was gone. A man stood there. For several long moments they stared at each other. 

"Hello, sweetheart." His voice was soft but strong, like he was holding back the power behind it for her benefit. He was taller than her, much taller and built, the kind of natural muscle that came from genes as well as raw power. Dark blonde hair curled gently on top of his head, a bit unruly like he hadn't had it cut properly in a few months. But his eyes, his eyes told stories and hardships. 

"Who are you?" Her own voice sounded far off, like she was lost in a tunnel. She didn't feel the chill in the air but she could see the goosebumps on her arms as she looked about them. Nothing had changed. 

"My name is Klaus." He smiled boyishly at her, and she caught herself quirking her lips up a bit. "But lately, you've been calling me King." He watched her closely, eyes unblinking. Familiar eyes. 

"What?..." Suddenly she watched, stepping back in shock as Klaus dropped to his hands and swiftly bones cracked, reformed. Moments passed and her wolf was standing before her. She stumbled back another step. 

"I must thank you, you've been very kind to me." The voice was Klaus' but it was coming from the wolf before her, King. "I quite enjoy the name you gave me." He sat back on his haunches as she slowly slid down the tree that she had backed into. 

"I don't..." Confusion was very evident on her features and Klaus had seen it a thousand times or more in his many years. The face of someone seeing something that shouldn't be real. 

"You asked me several times what I am, now I can tell you. I am a hybrid. The first, the original. Equal parts vampire and werewolf, I've been caught in this form for nearly a month now." He waited as she absorbed that bit. 

"I knew... I knew something was up with you! You didn't.. act right.." She leaned back against the tree trunk and scrubbed a hand over her face and neck. 

"You were correct, I am not merely a wolf." Klaus started to shift back, and in the blink of an eye the wolf as gone and Tessa was looking at the man again. "You've been kind to me, though I cannot fathom how you're not afraid of my wolf. I nearly bit your head off."

Tessa chuckled softly and crossed her legs in front of her. She hadn't noticed but the terrain was changing. They were no longer caught in a dead forest surrounded by fog, but now it was a small valley, very similar to her own hills. "Animals are predictable in their unpredictability. Animals are easy to read, people not so much."

She looks around and leans back into the now alive tree, basking in the warmth of the sun shining down. "I've had much worse done to me by humans then I have animals." Klaus watched her for several moments and found she was smiling looking at him. "This is one crazy dream..."

"I think you'll find that dreams are just as real as reality.." Tessa was going to ask what he meant but slowly the world faded and she was being shaken, a hand on her shoulder was trying to rouse her from her sleep, Her first reaction was to scramble off the bed and fall ass first onto the floor gasping in fright. 

"Easy, sweetheart.." That voice.. Tessa peeked from the covers over her head and she shrieked, wide eyed as a naked man wrapped in one of her sheets sits on the edge of her bed. "Hello, Tessa." He flashes her a smile and she scrambled to hit her back against the wall. "Easy there."

"King... Klaus?" He nods at her voice as she collects herself. "I don't und... understand." Her hand flies to her forehead, nope no fever. "The dream..."

"Very real , perks of being a very old vampire, I can invade and mold dreams." Klaus adjusted the sheet about his waist and Tessa clamped her hands over her eyes, he was too gorgeous to be real. 

"You're a .."

"A hybrid love, the original actually, most powerful being on the planet. Can't be killed, all that wonderful stuff. " He smirked and she peeked from her fingers. 

"This is real...?" 

"Very real, sweetheart." He held out his hand for her to touch and as she reached out to do it he clamped a hand around her wrist to yank her up onto the bed with him. On top of him. "Well, now, I think you'll find everything is in order and very much human like, though if you'd like, I could growl a bit for you?" He chuckled as she shrieked and blushed, he let her scramble off of his middle and back to the headboard. 

"Holy crap..." She wiped her long hair from her face and kept staring at Klaus. "You're the wolf?" He nodded once more and raised a brow, let loose a feral sounding snarl that was very familiar and her gaze widened even further. 

"I was cursed by some witched who want to kill me, it didn't seem to work and instead I was forced to stay in my wolf form. I had hoped the full moon was the key, I was correct in my assumption. If you don't mind, may I use your phone to call my brother?" Tessa simply nodded as Klaus stood, sheet barely held up in his fist as he made his way into the living room and to the phone. 

Tessa balked, stared at the open doorway into her small bedroom. Listened as the phone was taken from the cradle and numbers were dialed on the older set. "Elijah.." silence. "I've been spelled in my wolf form..." "A few managed to escape but not without injury, they shouldn't be too hard to find.." 

Tessa stood, pulling one of the afghan blankets from the foot of her bed and covering up. Her tank top and leggings feeling too exposed near this completely naked, save the sheet, man. She peeked from the doorway to the right and into the living room. His back was turned to her, his very muscular, lightly tanned back. Corded pieces of flesh sewn together and moving with each fluid movement. Tessa felt her cheeks blush. 

"That's my concern as well..." "Sweetheart, where exactly, are we located...?" It took her several moments before she realized he had been speaking to her.

"Oh..umm..." She rattled off the address to the property, making sure he understood it's considered a small chunk of the state park and the only way in was a back road through the campgrounds. 

"Did you get all of that?" He closed his eyes and sighed through his nose, a soft growl erupted from his lips and Tessa let out a soft eep at the sound. Klaus glanced over and smirked at her, a wolfish smirk. "I shall await your arrival, hopefully able to speak to you.." Several moments went by where he as listening to the other end of the line. "No, I don't think so, she's been very kind.."

"She knew nothing of anything...." "I agree, though it won't go over smoothly I might add..." He flashed another look to her before he nodded to the phone. "See you soon, brother.'

The phone was back in its cradle and he turned to cross his arms, the sheet barely tied at his hip and Tessa wouldn't let herself look anywhere but at the ceiling. The man was an Adonis if shed ever seen one, tall, toned and blonde with a pearly white smile to match his sharp jaw and sleek cheekbones. It's been a very long time since she'd seen a good looking man okay?

His chuckle brought her gaze to his face once more. The startling deepness of his gaze stopping anything she was about to say or form into words, and suddenly he's right in front of her from across the room. A flash of speed in an instant. She gasps and stumbles back, shoulder hitting the door jam and making her stop her movement backwards and away from him. Only for his arm to lift up and grip the molding of the door above her, quickly caging her into the small space. 

"I have to thank you, for all that you've done for me Tessa. You've been very accommodating, especially to letting a wild wolf into your home like you had." He leaned closer, his eyes half closed as he took a deep breath and Tessa was so confused by the action. That is, until he opened his eyes again and they flashed a molten gold filled with hunger, she'd seen that gaze before. On the face of a predator finding another in the heat of spring, the rut of an alpha in the sight of a female. 

Tessa gulped, audibly and Klaus' gaze darted to the cord in her neck where her heartbeat was thrumming faster and faster. The heady scent of slick hit his nose fifteen minutes ago when she'd come out of her bedroom. He wasn't too surprised, he'd known the sight of him could effect many women and a few men, however he hadn't realized how greatly she would effect him. He'd been caught in his most primal instincts for a month nearly now, and in being that way, the very scent of a woman's arousal was driving him insane. 

She was beautiful, that he wouldn't deny. She'd catch the eye of many if she walked down the street, yet he assumed that's why she was up here, all by herself. She didn't like the attention, so she sequestered herself away from society and spent her life with animals that knew scent instead of looks. Yet that left her entirely alone to deal with the most primal of any animals instincts, be it man or beast, lust. She was timidly trembling, just a little shake of her arms, her knees a bit wobbly and her skin was flushing prettily and her eyes were getting that darker tinge. 

What better way to express his gratitude? He had about ten hours before then sun rose. Plenty of time to scratch an itch. "Is that okay with you, wolf woman?" She flushed again at the name and tried to look away from his gaze but he knew a touch of compulsion would be too much for her. So instead he reached out and gently gripped her chin in his thumb and forefinger. "Come now, sweetheart... I can smell it on you.." He takes another deep breath and lets loose a low growl. "It's divine.." His voice dropped low and he could hear how her hidden hand was gripping the door jam like her life depended on it. A gush of arousal flooded from her thighs and the scent intensified. 

"This has to be.. a dream..." Her voice matched his own in low a rasp and he grinned softly, knew she was giving in. Her gaze kept growing dark as he stepped just a bit closer, tilted her chin up a bit more. Let his warm breath fan over her lips and she parted them the slightest bit. 

"When I'm through with you, you'll know this wasn't a dream.." And he captured her lips in his.  
She was shocked, and stood for a moment just with his lips set against hers, but then a growl rose in his throat and she leaned into it, parting her lips. He pushed her against the door jam, her spine parallel with the woodwork as he pinned her there with his hips. The blanket about her shoulder catching behind her lower back as it fell and was caught. 

"Good girl.." He didn't miss the way she stopped herself from keening at his words, smirked into her jaw as he peppered nips and lips down the slope of her throat to her shoulder. Her skin a canvas for him to mark on and he was taking full advantage as his teeth sharpened a bit, leaving small red marks over her flesh with his nips. 

Rough hands melded to her sides, curving over her hips and back up again to the slope on her spine, taking in the shape of her body that was hidden beneath the baggy tank top. Her scent exploded with a fresh wave at every hitch in her breath, and Klaus would almost say it was too easy but the fact she blushed so heavily and was panting with need. It had been a long time for her, he was overwhelming the poor human woman. But he only had so much time with her before the inevitable of the morning sun. 

The sheet fell away as he took a step back, his hands urging her own to grip the cloth covering her torso, with wide eyes she got the idea of what he wanted and she tugged the white cloth free, blushing as she quickly tried to cover up her bared breasts. She was tanned, all over, like her skin permanently held the suns rays and it seeped to her every inch of flesh. He didn't give her time to over think it, instead just latched his lips to her own again, his hands reaching and grabbing, yanking the back of her thighs up and around his hips. Smirking devilishly as she gasped and her arms wrapped around him tightly for support, she didn't know he wouldn't drop her nor lose his balance. He didn't express that fact though, instead lavishing the way her bared chest pressed snug against his ribs. 

Her back was to the comforter of her bed and she gasped once more at the sudden movement, finding herself across the room and on her back. Klaus hovered over her and in the moonlight shining through her small window, his eyes seeped a golden hue and she stilled at the sight of it. An animals gaze was quite enrapturing, and he had... he had this way of looking, that spoke of beast and man and something else all rolled into one singular being, all equal in his body. 

"What are you..." She whispered softly and hadn't realized she had spoken aloud until Klaus smiled down at her, the skin under his eyes started to move with the black threads of veins and his teeth, his teeth shifted to sharp edges and canines in his jaw. She froze, a trickle of fear down her spine at the sight of him, it was new. That was all. 

"Let me show you..." He smirked, yellow gold eyes shining. Hands on her arms, her sides, her hips. Lips and teeth pulling and tugging and scraping as she gasps and keens, the thick scent of her arousal stronger, driving Klaus half mad with it. He had to have a taste, a nip between her thighs. 

With a small tug as a warning, Klaus yanked her leggings down and off of her legs, the fabric tearing in some of the seams as it fell away from her flesh. Klaus stilled, his hand hovered over her right knee. The smooth tanned flesh seemed to stop short, instantly becoming raised and discolored. Burn marks. His gaze flickered to hers and he found shame in them. 

"What happened here, sweetheart?" His voice was harsher then he meant it to be, clouded with lust and a hint of anger. Klaus was a lot of things and he killed many people and tortured countless others. But he didn't like a lasting scar on an innocent, it didn't feel right. 

"I... I forget sometimes... That it's there..." She sits up, some of the arousal loosing from her eyes as she does so. Her fingertips touch the raised flesh gently, the gnarly scars are jagged and still red. It's not a very old scar. 

Her chin was lifted in his palm and fingers, his eyes seemed to make her calm. A little compulsion, to ease her obvious anxiety over the scars. "Tell me what happened."

"My ex-husband, he hit me a lot and he gambled. One night he came home from the casino." Her breath hitched a bit and Klaus shushed her softly, his finger taming back her long hair. "He lost over a hundred thousand on top of all his other debt and he blamed me. Doused my legs in the bottle of nail polish remover I had by the coffee table. He dropped a cigarette on my legs..." She looked calm , but her eyes were tearing up and Klaus didn't want the mood ruined. He needed to know one more thing though.

"Is he the one that called you two days ago?" She nods at him, he locks eyes with her once more. "Forget about your scars, they don't matter.." As the compulsion took hold the anxious gaze to her eyes went away. "Now, where were we?"


	16. Chapter 16

Early hours of the morning, Jack sleeping on the couch, Klaus took the liberty to explore the small cabin on two legs as Tessa slept in her bed. The woman was spent, exhausted too easy a word for what she was and Klaus felt every bit all the pride at seeing her that way. So he explored, her walls were covered in many artifacts of early american make. Grainy sepia colored photos of nicely dressed native americans, tapestry like animal skins with fading paint depicting stories many have forgotten. The linage on her walls showed in her, the slope of the nose and the high cheekbones, the tan of her flesh even though it was near to winter. 

He hoped Elijah was quick as he made his way here. Klaus was correct in his assumption, he could feel the pull to change and was having trouble fighting it off. The moon was sinking on the horizon and he maybe had an hour or so before the giant star of the sun came up across the other side of the sky. Forcing him back onto four legs and unable to speak with his voice. It was annoying more than anything, he hated it for the pure and simple sake he was the most powerful supernatural being on the planet and he was stuck in the cycle like a common werewolf. He hated not being in control of the shift more than anything. 

Movement and sound caught his attention, a soft groan of pain and he peeked to find Tessa sitting up in her bed. A face full of confusion as she winced with the movement, spotting the small bruises on her hips, the finger like marks on her wrists. There were more she couldn't see yet, and some she wouldn't spot without the help of a few mirrors. The pathway of teeth marks on her shoulder. The nail marks on her back, and his favorite, the bite marks along the back of her neck. 

Klaus made his way back into the bedroom, sitting himself on the edge of the mattress. His presence made her open her eyes wide, her confusion dissipating. "I wasn't dreaming.."  
Klaus chuckles softly and shakes his head. "No love, not dreaming at all." His expression turns somewhat somber. "I am afraid the sun is soon to rise and I won't be able to speak with you again. Please listen, sweetheart." She snaps her mouth closed as if she was about to ask a thousand questions. "My brother is on his way, his name is Elijah. He is a vampire." Klaus raised and eyebrow as she goes to ask another question. "I'll be back in my wolf form from the morning till most likely the next full moon, that's why Elijah is coming to collect me. He's working on a spell to reverse what was done to me." He can see the storm brewing behind her eyes, her ears practically with steam rolling as the thoughts and ideas and questions rolled around and around. 

"Now... I'm assuming this ex-husband of yours is on his way from how you were behaving the other night. If all goes well, Elijah will be here before he is, and you are more than welcome to take sanctuary with my family for the time being." Klaus could feel it, the early sunrise. His spine started to ache and teeth pulsing in his jaw, he would hold it off as much as he could. 

"I...I couldn't bring that sort of trouble to your family.." He snorted at her, chuckling at the glare she began to give him. 

"Trust me, Tessa, my family will easily deal with him and you'll never have to worry about the bastard again. My siblings are vampires, Tessa, the oldest the strongest there are, you will be safe there with them." Grunting Klaus gripped at his shoulder that popped loudly out of place. Tessa gasped and sat on her knees, gripping his forearm and bicep as if to help him. "Just the change sweetheart... Doesn't really hurt, just surprised me.." He leans to the side and tucks her chin up so he can meet her gaze. "I won't leave your side until my brother comes."

Tessa couldn't do anything as Klaus sunk to the floor, what was happening before her eyes was something out of a nightmare or a dream, she wasn't sure which at this point was real. But bones snapped and joints rebuilt, Klaus' skin changed and the russet black pelt sprouted. He sat there, panting for only a moment as he collected himself and Tessa sat wide eyed and naked on her bed as the wolf sat up and watched her. 

"K-Klaus?" The wolf nodded, thumping his tail against the wooden floor and Tessa sat back, tugging one of her tangled sheets up to over her breasts. Jack, her ever faithful and suddenly oblivious dog, sat up on the couch, yawned, and went back to sleep in the living room as Tessa watched Klaus. She flopped onto her back on the bed and flung an arm over her eyes. "Great spirit guide me..."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BIG REVEAL

Her coffee tasted bland and there was an ache all over her body that she just couldn't ignore no matter how she sat or how she stood. Tessa blushed every time she shifted her thighs or felt the skin on the back of her neck tighten. Klaus... King, whatever, sat on his haunches and she could FEEL him snickering at her. She didn't quite know how to process the situation. Klaus was a hybrid, a mix of vampire and werewolf. Vampires and werewolves existed. She'd had sex... with a werewolf... her hands cupped her forehead and she groaned to herself, because this was not a dream. And she could not wish to wake up anymore, not with four cups of coffee thrumming though her. 

What she could do, was wait. Klaus assured his brother was on his way to collect Klaus and she could only hope his offer was true that she could rely on his family to do...something about her ex. Because he was on his way as well, and had several days ahead of Klaus' brother. She didn't want to see William again... He scared her more than anything on the planet. 

Klaus came to her side, the scent of fear welling up like a bitter lemon wafting and rotting from her person. Usually Klaus somewhat liked the scent of it, but mixed with her own personal smell, the sandlewood, pine tree and sage grass, it didn't mix. It made her scent sharp and unsavory. He loathed comforting people, it was not is strong suit in any situation. Yet he found himself sat at the floor by the small couch, paw on her knee. He did no more than that but found her scent lessened its sharpness, if only a fraction. 

Tessa said nothing but stood and took her cup to the sink, standing there with her hands on the counter and her eyes watching the trees move in the breeze outside the window. Jack growled, Klaus suddenly stood and Tessa's blood ran cold. A truck was coming up the drive, and it wasn't Glen. "Klaus... Is it Elijah?" By the way Klaus growled low in his throat, she knew what his answer was. Her hands found the shotgun by the door and she waited, looking out the window as an old truck came up and parked near her jeep. 

The sudden banging on her door startled her, a fist hitting the wood, rattling the hinges with the force of it. "Tesssssaaaaaa, I know that's your jeep outside... I just wanna talk." Jack started to bark at the door, Klaus reversed a bit, standing just in front of Tessa's shaking knees. He'd feared this might happen, Elijah wouldn't be here in time. 

She stood quiet, and Klaus' ear twitched as she flicked the safety off of the shotgun. He'd never cared for firearms, finding them useless to his kind, yet for a human, they were quite effective for protection, if you knew what you were doing. More banging and Klaus kept silent, letting the gun powder-blue dog keep yapping and making all the noise. Slowly he backed away from her and hid himself partially behind the small couch, crouching low. Her eyes met his and she understood what he was doing. The man would hear Jack, but not the giant of a wolf that was Klaus. 

"Tessa baby, come on. Open the damn door." Another round of heavy fist pounding on the door and she could see the simple latch creaking away from the wall. Her hands trembled and knees quaked, there was a fear in her the likes of which she hadn't felt since he'd lit her legs on fire. 

The door splintered in on itself, a well placed boot to the lock and the only barrier she had was gone. Tessa stepped back and William stepped in. William, Billy, O'Neil was a tall man, with broad shoulders and a heavy body. Too much strength to know what to do with it and an ego the size of the Texas. But his temper, his temper is what scares her. He could be a bean pole with twig arms and the man's temper would terrify her. And that's what it was now as he casually walked into her home as if he hadn't just busted down the door. 

"Hey, Tesie, I'm out of jail." His eyes scanned the walls of her small home, sneering at the objects and artifacts carefully placed on the wall. Jack wouldn't stop snarling and with a deft kick the dog went flying into the wall. 

"Don't you dare!" Her voice shook and cracked, high pitched with terror and it only made the man sneer wider. Her hands held the gun, unsteady as it was, towards Billy as Jack whined and tried to stand back up. "Get out.."

"Awww, look at you, got a gun and everything. So cute." He stepped closer and Tessa flinched, hold on the gun in a white knuckled grip. But her finger wasn't on the trigger and Billy knew it, soaked in the fear of her. "Didn't you learn your lesson? You're mine..." He lunged, the gun went off and Klaus sprang from the behind the couch. 

Tessa was on her back, the gun knocked from her grip and slid across the floor. A heavy weight was on her leg and it was Billy, punching and hitting at Jack as the dog had a hold of the man's pant leg. His small teeth hardly doing any damage and only making Billy angrier. He hadn't spotted Klaus yet, only noticing the giant beast too late, as Klaus snapped his jaw onto the mans arm, and pulled. 

Blood sprayed everywhere, Billy screamed and Tessa scrambled back until her shoulders hit the wall behind her. Blood spattered over her torso and she felt herself want to retch at the sight of sinew and muscle ripped apart by a force like Klaus' teeth. Billy grabbed at the stump of his bicep, fear in his eyes turning into blind rage as Klaus spat out the severed arm and snarled, blood dripping form his canines, at Billy. 

Klaus lunged once more, Tess grabbed the gun that was at her hip, aimed, and prayed, then pulled the trigger. The force of the kickback shot her back into the wall and took her breath from her, vision blurry from the crack at her head against the wooden wall. The screaming stopped and her breath hitched as her vision cleared. Billy's face was gone... caved into his broken skull from the close range shot to his cheek. Blood pooling on the rug and Tessa started to breath heavily. 

Klaus came to her side, his eyes narrowing as her scent shifted. Her breathing was rapid and her blood rushing faster and faster though her veins. The air around them seemed to still and Klaus watched bewildered and intrigued as her eyes flashed a muted yellow color from the usual chocolate depths. A snarl of pain ripped past her lips, her arms go to cover her head and Klaus watches on. 

Tessa had the werewolf gene in her blood and she'd just taken a human life.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Calming the woman while unable to speak was something of a challenge. He refused to let her use the phone, if the authorities came here she would be taken in for questioning and it was so annoying and bothersome, not to mention time consuming, to compell an entire police force into letting the apparent murderer be released. To the point where Klaus actually took his teeth and ripped out the phone cords, making sure they were unable to work with the shredding he gave them. Tessa got the point, though she didn't say much since her screaming and snarling after she'd killed her ex-husband, in self defense. 

Klaus would wait for Elijah, and make sure the girl went with them. This was messy and without being able to speak and compell, he was caught as to how much he could do to control the situation. He wouldn't leave her here to discover what was happening on her own, he owed her that much and some more. 

Watching her sit on the floor and hold her dog in her arms, the poor animal's mouth dripping blood from internal injuries, he could see how she was distancing herself from her own body. She was silent, only gently petting the dying animal in her arms as it whined and licked at her wrist, its life force quickly fading. Klaus wasn't sorry, not really, the small animal was no use in any real protection, just a sort of slowing down of anything getting to her. Which he supposed is why she got the dog in the first place. But she was too quiet as she sat there, she wouldn't even look at Klaus as he barked at her to glance up. 

Sighing, he sat in the door way for long moments until he could not stand the silence anymore. With teeth gentle as he could make them, he tugged her sleeve harsh enough she dropped the limp dog from her arms and was jolted to the side. Thankfully she put up little fight and let Klaus tug her to her bedroom. Sniffing around a moment, and finding what he needed under the bed, he dragged a dusty seldom used duffle from under he bed frame and dropped it at her feet. 

When she just stared at the duffle, a blank look on her face, Klaus growled and tugged her sleeve toward the set of drawers by the door. Finally she got the idea and opened the drawer. Within moments of touching her clothes her eyes widened and she started to frantically pack as much as she could into the bag. Dashing in the living room and grabbing certain things from the walls.

A bone knife here, an arrow there. Things that were important to her. She paid no mind to her boots sticking in the blood on the floor. Klaus would make sure Elijah sent someone to clean up the mess, make sure no one would blame the young woman for the dead body here and to make sure all her precious family heirlooms would be put into storage of some sort and protected.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Her tears dried up an hour ago and she sat on the single step outside her busted down front down. A duffle bag stuffed full sat at her feet and her arms around her knees. The wind picked up once more and she shivered at the late morning breeze, her hair tangled down her back and sides. Klaus sat stoic on the grass to her left. He couldn't say one single word about what had happened to her or give her any more comfort then to sit by her side and wait for Elijah to explain it all to her. Elijah would know, by scent alone, that she was now a werewolf. 

The scent of the body in the house was driving her insane, batty, biting at her nails with teeth that ached as the stench of new death and quick rot was settling over her. New senses becoming too much. The sun too bright through the trees, the wind too harsh on her skin, even the touch of her clothes made her flesh itch. Overwhelming her but she kept steady, kept calm even as she snarled out every now and then at something as little as a leaf dropping from the sky and landing on her shoulder. The moment it slipped from her lips she would startle and still, relaxing that sound had come from her own throat and it would start anew. Her silence and stillness would turn into the rage known to newly changed wolves and she would snarl, scare herself, then silence again. 

Klaus had just about had enough, his instincts wanting nothing more then to calm and make the female wolf settle herself. The constant circle of emotions was grating on his every nerve from her swirling scents to her ups and downs. She was a werewolf now, get over it. But, he couldn't say that, and if he did he figured she would use that rage building in her to attack him, and he very may well kill her.

Her next round of silence, anger, snarl, silence was just the ticket, and Klaus jumped up. Pushed her onto her back and snarled deep in his throat an alphas call of 'calm the fuck down'. Tessa gasped out, flat on her back, the edge of the step poking sharply into her side as she stared wide eyed up at Klaus' bared teeth. She could almost understand, a whisper of an action in her mind more then words. A peace, so she nodded and took a deep breath. When her mind eased itself into a forced calm, Klaus finally moved off of her and snuffed. 

"What's happening to me?" She knew Klaus couldn't answer her, and he raised an eyebrow high to show how stupid it was to try and ask him something when he could literally not speak her language or form vowels. Sighing, she sat on the damp grass and folded her legs under her, deciding the only thing she could do was copy Klaus, and wait.

 


	20. Chapter 20

When Elijah arrived half an hour later, he did not expect a body with its face blown off, a dead dog, a young woman trembling with fear and the scent of wolf wafting from her. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep calming breath. His brother in wolf form, he expected. The woman, he expected. The body, the scent of new wolf and a dead animal, were not expected. But who was he kidding? Klaus never did anything easy. 

Stepping from the suv, Elijah watched as the woman stood, kept her distance but watched Klaus like a trained hawk, unblinking and not letting the large wolf from her sight. Klaus trotted up to him, blood dried on his muzzle and a look that Klaus expected Elijah to simply know exactly what he needed to say to his brother. "Brother, I see I am a tad late for the excitement." Klaus only snuffed, rolled his large eyes and trotted towards the woman. 

"Hello, I am Elijah, Niklaus' brother." He held out a hand for her and hesitantly she took it. Now he was standing feet from her, the strong smell of wolf was indeed coming from her. Always overly so when first taking on the curse. She was petite, dark hair and matching eyes. A pretty thing. 

"Tessa, Tessa Carlton." Quickly she pulls away. He smelled of death and cologne, earl grey tea and lemon leaves. But he made her skin crawl for some reason, her spine itched to make her run away from him, but she stayed because Klaus assured her, his brother would take care of the...situation in her living room. 

Elijah saw her stiff back and tense arms, the way she stood very straight and had to hold herself still to not bolt at the sight of him. "You'll have to control that anger Mrs. Carlton, wolves and vampires are natural enemies. And though your bite is venomous, it will only serve to enrage and annoy an original like myself..."

"Venom?" She rubbed at her temples and sighed out a soft growl of irritation.

"Hmm, I see Klaus had no time to teach you about your predicament." He picked up her duffle and placed it in the open hatch at the back of the suv. "There will be plenty of time to speak about it on the way to New Orleans." He moved back to the open doorway of the cabin and carefully stepped inside, avoiding the mess of bloody boot prints all over the floor, the stiffening dog near the kitchen and eyes focusing on the body, its face blown near clean off. 

Elijah, seeing the gunshot wound, now understood what had happened. When Klaus had called, the girl was very much human. Seeing the body, Klaus in his wolf form and without posable fingers, the girl had protected herself and in doing so, awakened her curse. Hmmm, well, he had still promised Klaus he would watch over the girl, werewolf or not. 

His phone was in his hand in a moment, calling a few underlings to come clean up the cabin and clear the bodies. As far as anyone would know, she was either kidnapped or ran away. Her story would get lost in the news and she could probably resurface in a few years time and say she escaped or something or other. "Is there anything of importance that should be put into storage?" His voice must have startled her, because she was clearly outside and he had barely spoken above a whisper, and she had heard it. 

"Um, the things on the walls, the photo albums I have in my bag... That's... that's all I have." He nods and makes a note to tell the cleaning crew to pack everything she requested and take it to one of the storage facilities the family owned. 

"I am sorry about your pet." She looked startled and her eyes watered for a moment before she nodded, reaching up to wipe a sleeve at her cheeks. "Let's go shall we?" Elijah opened the back seat to let Klaus take up residence, flitting around to hold open the door for Tessa. She mumbled a thank you as she buckled herself into the seat. 

As Elijah sat in the driver's seat and hit the push start ignition, Tessa glanced out the window and took a soft shuddering breath. This was her home, and it was now a place where she had killed and her life had changed. She was now a werewolf, something she didn't think could ever exist.   
The suv started down the winding drive and Tessa closed her eyes, forcing her tears to stop and her resolve to solidify. Elijah could see in her a strength, and he wondered a moment, if perhaps they had possibly gained a new friend and ally in this situation. She helped Klaus, even though he clearly was a something unnatural, had shown her in a few small intervals that he was just that. Yet she still helped him, hadn't done anything other than be kind. If he and his siblings played this right, they could have a new ally. Something they needed lately. Friends. 

"I know this is very strange and life altering Mrs. Carlton.."

"Miss. Carlton... I'm not married, not anymore." Elijah nodded, diverting the anger in her tone to calmness again by continuing on. 

"I know this is very life altering Miss. Carlton, but you have helped and been kind to my brother, that puts you in the debt of a Mikaelson. We shall do whatever we can to make this transition easy for you." She hummed softly, holding her chin in her hand and glancing out the window as they passed through the campgrounds and finally made it onto the highway out of the park. 

"Thank you.."

 


	21. Chapter 21

Fingers gently grasped her shoulder and she gasped, her left hand whipping out, nails extending to slash at whoever touched her so suddenly. Elijah had flitted back enough to miss the attack, raising an eyebrow as Tessa settled and stared slack jawed at her sharp nails as they sunk back into her nail beds. "Holy ...."

"Hmmm, yes that would be one of the physical traits of a werewolf." Elijah had explained a lot of things to her over the long drive. She'd tried to take it all in, but there was just so much. And she's had so many questions he was answering those more then explaining what she was. 

"I'm so sorry!" She tripped over herself in apology and Elijah only waved her off with a small smile. 

"I'm very aware you have no idea what your new reflexes and instincts will be, it wasn't in malice so it's quite alright." Elijah fully stood and buttoned his suit jacket as he did so. "We've arrived, why don't you stretch your legs a bit." 

Tessa's brow furrowed and she glanced out the window and took in the view around her. Brick and mortar, french doors everywhere. Opening her door the sweltering heat hit her full force and she had to take a deep breath as it invaded her lungs that had been taking in air conditioned breath for hours now. Klaus padded around the car and shook his pelt out, a wide yawn spreading his jaw before he trotted down a hallway and vanished. Tessa quickly took a step forward and reached out before curling the arm to her chest and looking around her. Feeling lost without her companion now. 

Watching her for a moment, Elijah let her take in her surroundings. The triple stories of apartments and rooms. The wide open space of the abbey. There had been some recent changes, more plants and small shrubs had been placed and planted about. Newer tables and chairs, ones harder to split and break if a body was thrown into them. It was quite beautiful.   
With her bag in hand he headed her direction and gently handed it to her. "Follow me, I'll show you to a room." Her eyes glanced at the hallway that Klaus vanished down and Elijah quirked a brow. "I'm sure Klaus will appear later this evening." She nodded and shoulders her bag, looking very small as she stood there beside Elijah's much taller frame. 

She followed Elijah up the stairs and to the right, placing her in a room he had prepared after Klaus had managed to call him. A simple suite with it own wash room and shower. She simply glanced at it, dropped her duffel and looked expectantly to leave. She clearly didn't want o be by herself and Elijah wondered if maybe, her wolf needed to be near Klaus. Having so many wolves through the manor over the years they had been here, he knew a few of the more submissive ones always gravitated toward the hybrid. And with no other wolf near here, she would gravitate toward Klaus, if Elijah's hunch was correct. 

The dark haired woman trailed Elijah as he pointed out rooms and lounges, a bar and even a ballroom towards the south wing. The manor was very large and even Tessa could tell, it felt empty. "My siblings reside here when they visit. Until recently it was just Klaus, though when I had found out of his vanishing act, I came back. Our sister is in Paris, and somewhere in Russia our little brother is exploring. They should be here in a matter of days, perhaps a week." He glanced a look at her and found her arms tightly wound around her middle as he showed her about, nervousness radiating off of her. "That should give you plenty of time to acclimate to the house and its servants."

"Servants? I haven't seen anyone.." She finally speaks and Elijah cannot hide the small smile at her voice sounding after so long of her simply nodding. 

"Yes, there are usually ten or so, maids, cooks and the like. They have certain times of the day to complete their duties, otherwise they are free to roam the city as they wish unless called on." He left it at that and turned a corner towards the back gardens. It was open and less constricting than the halls and paths between floors of the house and he could tell she was feeling a bit closed in. 

He offers her a seat at a stone bench and perches himself on the one across from her, unbuttoning his suit jacket as he takes his seat. Se wants to speak but isn't sure how to say what she wants to say, so he patiently waits. "This is..." She sighs and scrubs her hands over her face to cup her chin for a moment. "This is crazy, so crazy. I just. First this wolf just... just shows up stuck under a tree in the worst storm I'd seen all season, and I help it. Cause that's what I do, I help animals... and... and it STAYS. And ...it didn't bother the tiger or even the timber wolf..." Elijah raised an eyebrow at the mention of a tiger. "It just... it pushed through the door one day and didn't leave! And and..." She groans and stands, starts to pace because there's so much emotion inside her it's tearing her up to not move. 

"Then I have this dream and POOF! There's a guy standing naked in my room and..." She flushes a deep shade of red, Elijah having a very good guess as to why she paused and her breath hitched the way it did. "Elijah, you're a vampire, Klaus is a hybrid.. and... what is happening to me!?" Her shin hits the stone bench, cracking across the seat as it crumples to the ground. 

Shocked, Tessa stumbles back. Unsure of she had really truly done that. Her hand to her mouth and eyes wide, the subtle flick of black and gold only visible to Elijah as he watches her take a moment to collect herself. The poor thing was doing rather well considering everything that had happened to her in the span of a few days. 

"A werewolf, Tessa, you're a werewolf." Elijah spoke and stood gently touching the back of her shoulders to lead her to the bench he had been sitting just moments ago. "I am sorry this has happened to you, though I would count you very lucky Niklaus had been there and I was on my way. Dealing with this on your own can be taxing and many have taken their own lives in the off chance they cannot mentally prepare themselves."

She shudders a breath, heart hitching as she holds back tears. "I won't say this will be easy, it will not be. I am sorry for that, but if you want to get past this. If you wish to overcome it, to be strong. Then you are in the best place for that." She looks up at him, choking back a sob softly and wiping at her cheeks as she evens her breathing. "Who better to teach you to control your wolf, then the Original Hybrid himself." It was a very blatant statement for the simple fact, it was true. 

Elijah gave her a few moments to calm herself more, she had resolve, he'd give her that. Most women and even some men, would be either a bundle of tears or a raging storm. She was neither, other then her small outburst a moment ago. More for the fact she didn't know she could do that and was most likely too scared to let herself act out like that again. 

"How about a late lunch?" In response Tessa's stomach made a small growl and she flushed. "I will take that as agreement." He offered her his elbow and led her back through the double doors and towards the kitchen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are Love
> 
> Comments are Life


End file.
